


Dark Hearts (Sans XDepressedReader)

by AllAboardTheFeelsTrain



Category: Undertale
Genre: Bullying, Don't Like Don't Read, Don't own Undertale or any of it's awesome characters, Fluff, Haters gonna hate, Maybe - Freeform, Mentions of Suicide, Multi, Possible Smut?, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, depressed reader, don't own anything but the story, don't steal my work, i have no idea how to tag this, lazybones author, probably no smut, reader cuts, reader is bullied, reader's parents fight a lot, some chapters have a trigger warning, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6181393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllAboardTheFeelsTrain/pseuds/AllAboardTheFeelsTrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/n L/n was never much of a people person. After all the place she went home to everyday was nothing but a toxic environment. School was a nightmarish place where you have to fight to survive. And home is just a place to lock yourself up. That's what life has been like sence 7th grade. But what happens when monsters come into your life and changes that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Saved By A........What?

You huffed and stuffed your backpack full of books and other things you need to do the load of homework teachers assigned. Another day of hell over, although things wern't too bad today, you was just glad the school day was over with.

You slammed your locker door shut and locked it up tightly and walked down the overcrowded halls. Picking up the pace you walked out a nearby door avoiding the main exit most people took.

'Ok Y/n, good. You got out of the building without making a fool of yourself. Now just get home without bumping into anyone.' you thought instructing yourself to just keep moving.

But right that second you bumped into someone causing the person to stumble a bit and you to fall over. The person that you bumped into spun around and you gasped quietly. It was Pia, your main bully, and her little friends Enzo and Ashley.

"Oh look everyone!" Pia hissed with a smirk on her face, "It's the pathetic little emo runt!" Enzo hissed smiling devilishly at you. Ashley grinned and you looked down at your feet refusing to make eye contact with nither one of them. "Well arnt cha going to say anything bitch face?" Ashley snarled. You shook your head and tried to walk past them, not wanting to cause, or get into any trouble.

Then Enzo grabbed the hood of your F/c jacket making you choke and gag a little. "Oh no, your not going anywhere!" He snapped and punched me in the gut making me fall over again. "H-hey! S-stop!" You pleaded but Pia and Ashley only laughed and kicked me. "STOP PLEASE!" You begged but Enzo only punched you in the gut again despite your cries and pleads.

The threesome continued to beat you up for a solid minute until you heard someone shout and Pia, Enzo, and Ashley ran away screaming. You stayed still for a couple of heartbeats and then opened your eyes. What had made them scream and run off so fast?

"Are you ok?" Someone asked and you turned your head. Much to your surprise, you saw a skeleton a little smaller than you wearing a blue hoodie, black basketball shorts and pink slippers. You stayed silent for a moment before opening your mouth. "U-um yea, I-I'm good. T-thanks" You stammered. "No problem, it would have been cruel of me just to stand and watch you get beat-up. Anyway, I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton!" Sans chirped and you smiled. "I'm Y/n, Y/n L/n!"

"Y/n, huh, well it's nice to meet you! Honestly I'm surprised you didn't run away screaming like those other humans did. Most of them are scared of monsters." Sans said.

Then you remembered, 3 weeks ago the magical barrier that separated the human world from the monster world broke and now monsters roamed the surface. "Eh, to me, humans are the monsters!" You joked and Sans chuckled. "Well there's no need TABIA jerk here even if they make you SKULLK around!" You grinned and a few snorts of laughter escaped. "Did you just make a pun?" You snorted. "Yes I did! Did you find them HUMERUS?" He joked and you laughed harder.

"That was horrible!" You giggled and Sans rolled his eye-sockets. "Yea I get that a lot! Do you need any help getting home? Those 3 got you pretty good." He asked. You thought for a moment and then turned against the idea, you don't know how your parents would act if you walked home with a monster.

"No, I'm good, thanks but I can get home!" You said. "Ok, if you insist! Oh and here!" Sans said and pulled out a stack of blue sticky notes and a pen and scribbled something down. "Incase those humans give you any more trouble!" He grinned handing you a note with his phone number on it. You took it from him and smiled brightly. "T-thanks! See you around I guess!" You chirped and walked away waving goodbye.

Once the skeleton was out of sight you looked down at the blue sticky note and smiled softly. "Who knew monsters could be so friendly!" You said quietly opening the door to your house. Almost immediately your sensitive ears are bombarded with the familiar sound of your Mom and Dad yelling and screaming at eachother. Your happy smile faded a little and you quickly ran upstairs into your room and locking the door behind you.

You sighed and threw your heavy backpack against a wall and belly flopped onto your bed. Although you were upstairs behind a locked door, your parents fighting was still clearly audible. You just shook your head in dissaproval. "If I ever even get married and have kids, I'm going to make shure that they never have to go through this." You mumbled shaking your head.

Your eyes trailed to your backpack on the floor, remembering the mountain of work you had to do for school. Although you didn't feel like it, you had no choice if you wanted to keep your grades up. Wich ment one less thing for your parents yo fight about. "Well let's just get this over with." You hissed picking up your heavy backpack.

You looked at the note one more time and the happy sensation in your chest returned. This was hands-down one of the best days you've lived through.


	2. We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Whelp, I'm surprised this got any views let alone 42 overnight! So here's the 2nd chapter peoplez! Enjoy!

2 days had passed scence you met Sans and Pia, Enzo, and Ashley had left you alone scence Wednesday that was perfectly fine with you, one less thing to worry about, one less thing to be upset about. Today was Friday, knowing you could go home, lock yourself up in your room and play video games for 2 days.

You looked up at the clock and huffed, 2 more minutes until you could go home and enjoy whatever peace in your life you could get. 'God, this is boring!' You hissed in your head looking up at the clock impatiently. Right that second the bell rang.

You stuffed everything in your backpack and dashed out the door as fast as your legs could take you. You were always like this on Fridays after school, no worrying about school for two days! In a good mood for once you ran in the direction of your home, completely oblivious to the world around you and of corse, you bumped into someone causing you to fall over.

You shut your eyes, expecting to meet the cold hard ground, but it never came. Instead you felt your skin tingle a little. "You have got to stop bumping into people kid! It's gonna start irritating people Y/n!" You opened your eyes to see Sans standing in front of you and his right eye glowing bright blue.

In a second you were standing and back on your feet somehow. The tingling sensation dissapeared along with Sans's glowing right eye. "Uh, sorry for bumping into you." You said quickly. "Eh it's fine, no harm done!" The skeleton said lazily.

You smiled, still unshure what just happened, probably just another strange thing about monsters. "Surprised to see you here! Didn't know you liked to hang around high schools." You teased. "Eh, not really." Sans shrugged. "My brother Papyrus kicked me out of the house telling me to go outside and stop being so lazy. So might as well go be lazy somewhere else!"

You giggled, he sounded just like you. "Pfft! Sounds like something my mom would say!" You said and Sans snorted. "Papyrus useally puts up with me being a lazybones all the time." He said making you laugh. "Oh yea I forgot, your the pun master!" You chirped. "Isint that just punderful!" He said making you laugh again.

"Sans your horrible!" You snorted and shook your head. "Papyrus would agree with you on that." He said. "Papyrus, he, sounds like an interesting monster!" "Yea he's the best! He's loud that's for shure but I love em. Say, care to meet him?" Sans asked and your eyes brightened. "Shure! I'd love to!" You chirped. "Awesome, he's gonna love meeting ya!" He said grabbing your hand making your face heat up. Then there was a bright flash and the next thing you knew you were standing in front of a small house.

You blinked a few times and looked around, reconising the neighborhood immediately. You lived just a couple of blocks away. "Just to warn you, Papyrus is loud and I mean REALLY loud." Sans said cautiously and you rolled your eyes. "I live with loud, I don't mind!" You said uncaringly. "Ok, if you say so!" Sans opened the door and immediately you heard someone, probably Papyrus, shouting.

"SANS IS THAT YOU!?" The voice demanded and running in came a very tall skeleton wearing some kind of super hero getup with a bright red scarf that doubled as a cape. He looked at you and smiled. "SANS! YOU BROUGHT HOME A HUMAN!!" Papyrus said excitedly and ran up to you and Sans. "HELLO HUMAN! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! IT IS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU!" You smiled widely, and giggled. "I'm Y/n! Nice to meet you too Papyrus!" You said making Papyrus look even happier.

"YOUR VERY NICE HUMAN, ER Y/N!! YOU DON'T SEEM TO BE AFRAID OF ME OR MY BROTHER SANS AT ALL! REMARKABLE!!" You smiled and shook your head. Papyrus was absolutely adorable, who would ever be afraid of him? "Monsters seem to be more friendly than humans!" You said looking at Sans who smiled at you. "WOWIE! Y/N LIKES US MONSTERS MORE THAT HER OWN KIND! SAY! WOULD YOU LIKE TO TRY SOME OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS'S FAMOUS SPAGHETTI!?" He yipped.

You nodded,not wanting to be rude. "Shure! Why not!" You said making Papyrus squiel in glee and skipped off into the kitchen. Sans then laughed a little. "I'm just gonna tell you now, you don't have to eat it all." You tilted your head but before you had time to ask what he ment Papyrus came running in with a plateful of spaghetti and a fork. "DIG IN HUMAN!!" Papyrus said handing you the fork.

You took one bite of the spaghetti and your face scrunched up. It wasn't bad, but the noodles were uncooked and the sauce had an, interesting, flavor. You swallowed despite your stomachs protest and forced a smile. "Wow Papyrus this is great! But I ate earlier so I'm not very hungry at the moment." You said. "THAT'S OK HUMAN!" Papyrus said taking the plate "I'LL FINISH THIS FOR YOU LATER!" You looked outside the window and it was almost sundown. "I gotta go guys! It was nice meeting you Papyrus!" You said. You exchanged goodbyes and walked out the door. Who knew monsters were better friends than humans!


	3. She won't tell me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bad day at school leads to bad actions at home.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I'VE GOT SCHOOL AND OTHER CRAP! SO HERE'S A CHAPTER TO MAKE UP FOR IT!!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING!!

//AGAIN, THIS CHAPTER HAS A TRIGGER WARNING! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!//

2 months had passed and you were hanging out with Sans and Papyrus everyday! You even met Toriel, Frisk, Undyne, and Alphys! All of them were super friendly to you and you quickly became friends with all of them. After all they treated you better than any human ever did. You even had a little, screw that, HUGE crush on Sans. But who would ever love you?

Another day of high school done and over with. Repeating the same process of quickly gathering your stuff and getting out of that prison as fast as possible without anyone noticing, you walk down the hallway, not giving anyone eye contact as you walked passed groups of people.

The past 3 weeks haven't been too bad, shure your bullies still taunted you, but besides that everythings been OK. But as usual, karma hit you and you tripped, dropping everything you were carrying on the floor. Everyone in the hall laughed and pointed, names echoing in your ears. "Klutz, Stupid, Ugly, Mistake, Waste of space." You looked up and saw Enzo grinning with is foot sticking out and Ashley laughing.

Enzo had tripped you just so he could make a fool out of you. Mortified you quickly gathered all your stuff and ran out the nearest door tears pricking into your eyes.

Walking home you let a few tears fall, it seemed everyone around was looking at you, staring into your soul. You kept your head down and ran into your home, running upstairs into your room and locking the door behind you. Then you let it all out becoming an ugly mess of snot and tears. You cried until you had nothing left, you only felt numb.

//*Trigger warning starts here*//

You got up and walked to the bathroom, locking the door behind you. Going through the cabinets you finally found it. A new sharp razor. You sat beside the bathtub, pulled up your sleeve and put it up to your arm slicing a single cut into your arm shakily.

You watched as the blood dripped out, it hurt, but it didn't at the same time. That one cut turned to two, two turned to four, four turned to eight and continued until there were dozens of cuts lining your arm. You stopped and looked at your crimson arm shaking your head. Getting up you washed off the blood, wrapped your arm up in bandages, cleaned off the blade and put it somewhere secret, and cleaned up whatever trace of blood on the floor there was.

You walked out of the bathroom and sat on your bed, looking at your bandaged arm, you had just put it on and the blood was already starting to show through. But you didn't care, it didn't hurt, it sorta made you feel better, kinda. 

Then your phone buzzed and you picked it up. You got a text from Sans. 

"Hey kid u wanna come over?" Alphys brought over some anime!

You smiled softly, being around your friends always made you feel better, plus you wouldn't mind watching some anime right now.

"Shure, got nothing else better to do!"

"Great! See ya there kid!"

You got up and changed out of your bloodstained clothes into a long-sleeved purple shirt, a blue hoodie, and jeans throwing the bloodstained ones in a pile of clothing in a corner of your room. "Worry about those later." You mumbled grabbing you phone and stuffing it into the pocket of your hood and walking out your bedroom door.

You quietly walked downstairs. Your mom wasn't home, and your dad was probably drunk in the kitchen. Yea, definitely don't wanna be home. You quickly walked out the door to the direction of the skelebro's house.


	4. Anime And Chill, Without The Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A good ending to a bad day might be what you needed, after all, your skipping school tomorrow.
> 
> SORRY THAT IT'S SHORT READ THE NOTES AT THE BEGINNING PLEASE!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU THOUGHT I WOULD LEAVE YOU ON THAT DEPRESSING CHAPTER? NOPE!! THINK AGAIN LOVELY READER-CHAN!! 
> 
> Sorry if it's short I am experiencing writer's block! If you have an idea, put it in the comments please! And I'll give you a shout out if I just so happen to take that idea up!!

You quickly walked twords the skelebro's house your arm slightly sore. But you didn't care, you just had to focus to making your friends happy by showing up and having a good time. Even if you had to fake it.

Once arriving at there door and knocking, you were greeted by Papyrus. "HI HUMAN!! NICE TO SEE YOU!!" He shouted pulling you into an airtight hug. "Nice to see you too Papyrus!" You grunted and he put you down. "Is that Y/n?" You heard Undyne shout through the doorway and she came running twords you scooping you up and giving you a noogie.

"Hey punk!" Undyne grinned as you escaped her grasp. "Hey Undyne! How are you?" You asked. "Awesome as usual! You?" Undyne asked and you opened your mouth to answer but was interupted by Alphys running up to you holding a Sailor Moon DVD.

"H-hi! Y-Y/n!" Alphys stammered running up to you smiling and waving. "Hey Alphys!" You chirped looking at the DVD. "Sailor Moon?" You asked and she nodded vigorously. "Y-yea! I-I w-was s-shopping a-and I-I f-found t-this i-in t-the DVD s-section! I-is t-this O-OK?" Alphys asked stammering and looking nervous. "Of corse it is!" You chirped with a fake smile, "That's one of my favorite animes!"

Alphys gasped and smiled looking very happy, her eyes sparkling. "G-glad I-I w-was a-able t-to m-make y-you h-happy!" Alphys chirped and pulled you twords the living room. "C-come h-help m-me e-explain a-anime t-to S-Sans!" She stammered.

You looked up to see Sans on the couch smiling lazily. "Hey Sans!" You chirped and the skeleton turned his head. "Hey Y/n! Glad you could come!" He said as you and Alphys sat next to him.

This time you didn't have to fake a smile. You didn't have to fake your happiness around Sans, he always found away to make you smile weather it was with compliments, bad puns, or stories from his life in the Underground.

"So you like seeing me around?" You asked. "Well TABIA honest, I do enjoy your company!" Sans said making you snicker. "Well I-" You began but Papyrus interupted you. "MY BAD PUN SENSES ARE GOING OFF! SANS! NO PUNS WHILE WE HAVE GUEST OVER!!" Papyrus scolded stomping his foot angerly.

You smiled. Sans and Papyrus were complete opposites, but they put up with eachother, and you admired that. "All right bro." Sans said a sly smile forming on his skull, "I'll THROW YOU A BONE!" Papyrus then threw his hands up in the air and stomped back into the kitchen grumbling loudly.

You laughed, "Dude that was horrible!" "But your laughing!" Sans chimed in. "I am and I hate it!!" You joked shaking your head. This time it was Sans's turn to laugh and you laughed along with him blushing. Not even the dull pain on your arm could ruin this moment right now.

Alphys looked back and forth between the two of you and grinned. "I s-ship i-it I-I t-totally s-ship i-it!" Alphys said fangirling a little smiling happily. You blushed and looked at Sans who's skull was tinted blue. 'Can skeletons even blush? I guess they can' You thought to yourself. The both of you chuckled akwardly.

"A-anyway, l-let's w-watch t-this a-anime!" Alphys stammered turning on the TV.

//TIME SKIP TO 2 HOURS LATER//

Two hours had passed and you were very tired. Who wouldn't be? You and Sans were curled up together but nither of you seemed to notice, you were too busy watching the screen.

You unconsciously laid your head on Sans's shoulder blade, bone? IDK, and closed your eyes falling into a deep sleep.

//~Sans's POV~//

My eyes trailed over to look at Y/n, who was fast asleep and leaning on my shoulder. My skull because 50 shades of blue and my wide smile disappeared. Well I wasn't expecting this...

For the past month, I've had a huge crush on Y/n and I can't get these feelings to go away. Papyrus knows about it and he's doing a good job keeping it a secret. But I don't know how long I can keep it a secret!

She's funny, beautiful, and just flat out amazing! It irritates me that anyone would want to treat her like those 3 humans did when I first met her. But what human would wanna date a skeleton?


	5. A/n

Hello! Feels Train here! And I have some bad news, I am not going to continue this story. It's not because of mean or negative comments, it's mostly because I've lost my insperation to write this and because this story completely sucks. In my opinion it really crappy work and I know I can do better. BUT if you like this story, and want it to continue, I will make you the author of this story so it doesn't have to end! I'm sorry if this is dissapointing to you, but with the no insperation, constant writer's block on this story, and because I know I can do better, I cannot continue this! Best wishes to all you lovely people! And thank you for reading while it lasted!

\- AllAboardTheFeelsTrain


	6. ANYONE WANNA BE THE AUTHOR!?

So I was reading through this and it makes me so sad to see a story like this end with such a huge cliff-hanger! And it makes me feel even worse knowing that people liked this story! So I was wondering if any of you would like to be an author of this story so it doesn't have to end like this! If you do, please comment below and I'll add you in! Thank you all so much!

~AllAboardTheFeelsTrain~

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR TAKING THE TIME OUT OF YOUR BUSY LIVES TO READ MY CRAPPY WORK!! IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS OR FIND ANY MISTAKES DON'T BE AFRAID TO TELL ME!! I DON'T BITE! DON'T STEAL MY STORY! IF YOU WANNA REPUBLISH THIS ON ANOTHER WEBSITE ASK ME FIRST!!!


End file.
